This invention relates to an improved process for recycling paper wherein an alkali metal Kurrol's salt is used as an aid in the recycling of paper for reuse in the manufacture of paper and paper products.
More particularly, this invention relates to the use of potassium Kurrol's salt as an aid in the process for the reduction of waste paper to a fibrous slurry which may again be used for the manufacture of paper and paper products. As used herein, the terms "paper" and "paper products" mean a product formed from a wet laid web of fibrous materials such as wood, bagasse, synthetic polymers such as polypropylene, polyethylene and the like, and any combinations thereof.